My One True Love
by Smartie-Pants
Summary: I took this down because I didn't really like it, but since I got a few responses,I thought it'd be rude to leave you guys hanging. Someone's smitten with Amy, but who is it??
1. Six Suspects, One Girl

  
I am in no way, shape, form affliated with WWFE. The characters/names do not belong to me, just the ideas in the FICTIONAL story. Please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
He knew the moment he fell head over heels in love with her; the moment she stepped into the room, the first time they had ever met. It was exactly two years, four months, and twenty three days ago, he kept track. But it wasn't as if he would ever forget. How could he forget when the one love of his life walked into his life? It was like a light went on in the room as soon as she stepped in the lounging area backstage. He remembered it like it was yesterday............  
  
  
*Two years, four months, and twenty three days ago*  
  
  
"Did you hear about the new girl? She's one of the Hardy's training buddies," Chris Jericho said as he approached a few of the wrestlers.  
"Yeah, they can't stop talking about her. They say she's amazing in the ring," Steve Williams answered.  
"We talking about the new girl?" Paul Levesque asked joining the conversation.  
"Yeah. She's a highflyer, well that's what I heard anyway," John Layfield piped in.  
"I wonder if she's hot..." Jay Reso grinned. The group gaffawed and grunted their laughter as a response.  
"Gimme a break. Do you know ONE half decent looking chick on this roster? Vinnie Mac has impecible taste in the ladies," Adam Copeland said rubbing his hands together. "Wait, here comes Jeff and Matt. YO GUYS! Come 'ere for a sec!"  
"What's your query?" Jeff asked.  
"We were wondering what the story was behind your friend. You know, the new..."  
"Her name is Amy Dumas, she's single. She's got dyed red hair, a great bod, I used to go out with her, and if I found out that any of you punks hurt her, I'll kill ya. Aside from the physical, she's one of the most beautiful people I know. Don't mess with her. She's like a sister to us," Matt answered knowing excactly where this was headed.  
"So are you saying you went out with your sister?" Chris snickered.  
"Shut up, man. You know what I mean," Matt rolled his eyes and cracked a smile.  
"Hey, there she is!" Jeff exclaimed excitedly as a tall red head walked in. The group fell silent as Jeff and Matt ran towards her. Her face lit up as she saw the two brothers and she opened her arms. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen......  
  
  
  
Tee hee, I thought I'd leave y'all in a bit of suspense. Any guesses as to who it is? Here's a hint, he's got hair, and long hair at that. Buh bye, Stevarino!  



	2. Hitting Two Birds With One Stone, ummm.....

  
  
  
I thought it'd be fun to prolong the suspense a bit more. Yes, I am evil :). But, along the way, I'll leave you guys little (but obvious) hints through out the chapter. I'd like to see how far I get before actually revealing Mr. Mysterious. I don't think it's going to take very long...  
  
  
"Amy meet Paul, John, Chris, Adam, Jay, and Steve. Guys, this is Amy Dumas," Jeff introduced his friend to the guys. Amy smiled warmly at the five of them and shook each of their hands. She looked geniunly happy to meet all of the guys.  
"Wow! I am such a big fan of all of you guys!" she gushed. He couldn't help but stare at her; she was gorgeous.  
"Well, we've been hearing a lot about you, missy," Steve grinned.  
"All good things I hope," she smiled sheepishly.  
"The things they said do you absolutely no justice," John winked. Amy blushed and looked at her feet. She was beautiful and modest.   
"Oh look! You made her blush!" Matt cracked up. "Amy doesn't blush!" Amy narrowed her eyes at him and gave him a playful whack in the arm. "OW! That hurt!"  
"Did you expect it to tickle?" she asked.  
"So Amy, Matt and Jeff tell us that you came from ECW?" Paul changed the subject.  
"Yup. I'm hoping things will be different here," she nodded her head.  
"In what way?" Adam asked.  
"Well, over there, I was just a valet. I really wanna wrestle, and the biggest thing I ever did there was have a catfight. Don't get me wrong, I love ECW and all they've done for me, but I just wanna take things further, you know?"   
"Mmmhhhmmm...." Jay nodded his head. "That's cool."  
"I'd love to see you wrestle though," Chris said. "What are you doing now? You wanna maybe go out in the ring and play around a bit?"  
"Oh wow. Can we do that? If we can, I would LOVE to do that, but I've got a meeting with Mr. MacMahon first. Would you be willing to do it in about an hour?" Amy asked getting excited.  
"You got it babe."   
"Oh man, I'd love to see this!" Jeff snickered. "Chris, you don't know what you're getting into."  
"Are visitors allowed?" Paul asked.  
"Sure! You can see me kick his blonde little arse!" Amy agreed.  
"Yeah, keep dreaming," Chris rolled his eyes laughing.  
"Damn it, I wanna be there, but I've got an autograph session!" John exclaimed looking disappointed.   
"Yeah, I can't come either. Shoot," Steve replied.   
"That's okay! You'll see me fight, I promise," Amy smiled. He was curious to see how she would handle herself in the ring, and now he would have that opprotunity.  
"Ames, you've got that meeting in about five minutes," Matt said looking at his watch.  
"Okay. Thanks, Matty. Well, I gotta run. It was sooo cool to meet you guys! I'll see you all later, okay?" Amy smiled walking away.   
"I certainly hope so," he mumbled under his breath.  
"What was that, Man?" John asked.  
"Nothing."  
  
  
  
So, respond if you like, respond if you don't. Tell me your guesses!! I'm curious..... 


	3. Three Down, Three To Go

  
  
"Your ass is grass!" Chris said circling Amy in the ring. "I won't go easy on you."  
"You going easy on me? Keep dreaming," she answered. The two locked up and Chris won the strength battle and managed to push Amy down after a few long moments. She quickly got up and the audience, which consisted of Matt, Adam, Jay, and Paul cheered. She went after Chris trying to put him in a headlock, but he countered and slammed her into the mat. He went for the pin and Jeff, who was special guest referee went for the count, but Amy kicked out. She rolled out from under him, and grabbed him and did a DDT faster than Chris could've anticipated. Joanie walked up to the grups of guys outside the ring and watched on as Amy continued to kick the crap out of Chris.  
"Who is that?" she asked.  
"That's Amy, isn't she amazing?" Jay exclaimed and then groaned/cheered with the rest of the guys as she performed a perfect moonsault.  
"She's quite talented," Joanie nodded her head. "And she's kicking his ass!"  
"Mercy! Just pin me!" Chris groaned lying defeated on the mat as Amy climbed on the ropes again.  
"Chris, stand up!" Matt called out.  
"Why are you telling him to stand up?" Paul asked.  
"Just watch," he grinned. Chris grudgingly stood up, and took his sweet time doing so. Amy stood at the top rope waiting patiently. Once Chris was fully upright, he looked up to where Amy was, and was quickly knocked down once more as Amy pulled off a beautiful hurricarana.  
"One... Two.... Three!" everyone counted along as Jeff declared Amy the 'winner.'  
"You're getting better and better, Ames," he grinned ruffling her hair.  
"So Chris. How does it feel being beaten by girl?" Joanied laughed at Chris who remained on the mat.  
"Painful. Both in the litteral, and metaphorical sense," he grunted. "But, I do have to admit that I'm glad I was beaten by her."  
"Awww! You're going to make me blush again!" Amy laughed extending her hand and helping the broken man up. Not only was she beautiful, friendly, and sweet, but she was extremely talented. He just thought the talk was all hype, but he was pleasantly surprised with what he saw. They all knew Chris wasn't the type to lie down for anyone, especially a woman, and it was easy to see that Amy was determined to make a good first impression. And that she did. He was thoroughly impressed.  
"YO!" Chris snapped his fingers in front of his face.  
"Huh?! Sorry, what was that?"   
"What is wrong with you man? You've been in a daze all day!" Matt said looking at him funny.  
"Are you feeling alright?" Amy asked sounding concerned.   
"I'm feeling a little light headed, but I'll be fine. Nothing a little TLC couldn't fix."  
  
  
  
  
Okay, any guesses now? Okay, just to clarify something. When I write an occurance, or an event (i.e. the match that just went on), the participants are NOT NECESSARILY Mr. Mystrious. Does anyone understand what I'm trying to say? I'll give an example if not. In this chapter, if you look about two paragraphs from this little ditty that I'm writing, you'll see the thoughts of Mr. Mysterious. Just because I mention Chris's name, does NOT MEAN it is him who is thinking, therefore making him Mr. Mysterious. He isn't (if you got that in that last little bit). But then again, you guys are all smart, and probably didn't need me to clarify that. But like I said, tell me your guesses! 


	4. It's Not How You Play The Game

  
  
  
"Since the guys aren't being very polite, I think I've got to introduce myself. I'm Joanie," she smiled extending her hand.  
"I know. I've been a fan of yours since you got here! I'm Amy, if you don't already know," she smiled back.  
"IRVINE! YOU GOT YOUR ASS KICKED BY A GIRL?!" someone hollered from the ramp entrance.  
"Geez, word gets around fast," Chris shook his head. Steve came walking down the ramp with a huge smile plastered on his lips.  
"Congrats, Amy, word has it that you beat Chris without breaking a sweat," Steve grinned.  
"Well, I don't mean to brag, but yeah. I did," Amy laughed. Her laughter was music to his ears. He looked at her with admiration and a newfound respect. Not only could she hold her own against an opponent, and a male one at that, but she had Steve, along with everyone else that she met, wrapped around her finger. She really was a special person, and he had to get to know her better. Something told him that there was more than meets the eye with Amy. And he wanted to know everything there was to know about her.  
"After the show tonight, you guys wanna hit a club, or something?" Chris suggested.  
"Yeah totally!" Amy nodded her head eagerly.   
"Sure, haven't done that in a while. I gotta get my groove on!" Adam grinned shaking his tush and doing a little dance for everyone.  
"I'll go but only if he promises never to do that again," Jay answered looking away and rolling his eyes.  
"Same thing goes here," Matt nodded his head.  
"I don't know... we've got a match tonight..." Jeff answered a bit hesitant.  
"Oh, c'mon man. You know it'll be fun," Paul coaxed.  
"Yeah, you know you want to," Joanie said.  
"Well, since I'm in such demand, I guess I'll have to go," Jeff sighed melodramatically.  
"Steve, what about you?" Adam asked.  
"I'm too old for the kinda stuff," Steve replied shaking his head.  
"Just come, Steve! Pwease? You can bring a special miss with you..." Amy wiggled her eyebrows. And everyone knew that Steve was going to be coming with them.  
"Aw, alright. You aint got to be beggin me," Steve sighed.  
"We'll meet at the hotel an hour after the show, okay?" Chris said.  
"Agreed."  
  
*Later on that night*  
  
"Yo Chris! Where we going tonight?" Matt asked.  
"I've got a friend here and he told me about this place down by the docks," Chris replied. Everyone had arrived except for Amy, Joanie, Paul, Steve and Jeff.  
"What's it called?" Adam asked.  
"The Docks."  
"What's taking them so long?" Jay complained looking at his watch.  
"You know how girls can get," Chris responded.   
"Pray tell, how can girls get?" Joanie asked towering over the blonde Canadian.  
"Umm... well, they take their time so they can look so beautiful. And my, do you look beautiful!" Chris grinned.  
"That's what I thought," Joanie nodded her head laughing.  
"Could you put the keycard in your purse, babe?" Paul asked handing her the small piece of plastic.  
"What did I say about calling me babe?" Joanie warned and Paul just smiled and batted his eyes at her. He looked over at the two and smiled. He longed for a relationship like that. The two were very content with each other, and their relationship, and it was obvious to everyone else in the room. They're very close, and are best friends, and so good for each other. Even though Paul would call her little pet names that she said she hated, they all kenw that she secretly loved the affection he showed by calling her 'babe' and the occasional 'honey.'  
"Okay, if they don't come in five minutes, I say we leave..." he began but his heart was caught in his throat when he saw her. Amy, who was dressed in black flares and a sweater, earlier, was now in a red leather skirt which showed off her long lean legs, and a black shimmery tube top. Her fiery red hair was being held up by something, but a few loose strands were left framing her beautiful face. "Someone call 911 cuz my heart just stopped."  
"Awww! Does our little Canadian Baby have a crush?" Matt teased.  
"Ohmigod! HE DOES!" Joanie exclaimed at the realization.  
"Shut up!" he hissed as Jeff and Amy approached everyone.  
"Amy, you are looking hot!" Chris exclaimed.  
"Thanks Chris, you're looking pretty fine yourself," she grinned. A jolt of jealousy went through him, but he calmed down quickly. He didn't have reason to be jealous, it was just a compliment. Wasn't it? "You're all looking pretty fine!"  
"You know who else thinks you're looking hot?" Chris grinned evilly but Steve came and saved the day.  
"Sorry we took so long. Debbie wouldn't let me leave the room dressed in my t-shirt," Steve interupted.  
"I am sorry, but you do not go into a club looking like you just rolled out of bed," the long legged blonde shook her head. "Oh, hello! You must be Amy. Steve has told me so much about you already! I'm Debra!" she smiled warmly when she saw Amy.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you. Steve's told me a lot about you too. He doesn't stop, actually," Amy winked over at Steve and he blushed.  
"Are we all ready to go?" Chris asked.  
"Let's get rollin." 


	5. And The Mystery Man Is.......

  
  
The group was escorted into the V.I.P section of the club as soon as they arrived, all thanks to Joanie and Amy.  
"Oh my god.... You're Chyna.... and you're Angelica....... OH MY GOD," the young man at the door squeeked. "Frankie! Get these guys to the V.I.P section, and pronto!"  
"Well thank you, Josh," Joanie smiled looking at the man's name tag.  
"Oh my gosh. You said my name..." he was shaking like a leaf. "C....c...could I h-h-h-h-haave an auto.... autograph from y....you t-t-t-two?"  
"You sure can, Josh," Amy smiled at him. The young man, no older than twenty five looked like he had died and gone to heaven. He handed them a scrap of paper and a pen, and they both wrote him a little message.  
"Thank again!" Amy said as she kissed him on the cheek. Joanie followed suit, and he was left standing there with two lipstick prints on each cheek.  
"I''m never going to wash my face again....."  
"Thanks you two," Chris laughed. "We should take you guys out more."  
"Ohmigod!! Angelica! Chyna! They touched me! I'm going to die!!" Adam said pretending to have a nervous breakdown.  
"I am never going wash myself again!" Jay squealed and the group laughed.  
"Hey, don't make fun of Josh. He was actually kinda cute," Amy scolded smiling. They sat down at a large table and ordered drinks. He made sure to order something strong, to calm his jittering nerves. Now that everyone knew about his little crush on Amy, it was going to be a long night... The drinks arrived five minutes later. Everyone talked amonst themselves for a few minutes before "Around the World" came on.  
"Oooh! This is the best song!" Amy exclaimed. "Who wants to dance?" For some reason his mouth would not function. He tried to move, but it felt like there were hundred pound weights on his legs.  
"Why not!" Chris said standing up. His heart sank as he watched the two head to the dance floor.  
"Hello?! Why didn't you go dance with her?" Joanie slapped his arm.  
"I just couldn't get up! It was seriously so weird!"  
  
  
The months passed by, and whenever some sort of opprotunity came along, the same thing always happened; he froze. But one day, while getting ready for a match, he had his chance.....  
  
  
*One day while getting ready for a match.....*  
  
  
He was pacing back and forth backstage psyching himself up for a tag team match against the Hardy's. He cleared his mind from all thoughts and just breathed. A few moments later, he smelled that familiar scent that was undeniably Amy. 'Great. Now I'm smelling her...' he inwardly sighed.  
"Hey Blondie. Break a leg tonight," her sweet voice scared the daylights out of him. His eyes snapped open and he found her grinning at him with something black and shiny in her hands.  
"Oh hey, Ames. Thanks!" he smiled back at her. That smile, it drove him wild. Every night when he closed his eyes, it was the only thing he saw.  
"I'll let you get ready in peace," she said. She smiled at him once more before she turned on her heel. He saw something in the look she gave him. He didn't know what it was, but it was something he had never seen before.   
"Ames, wait!" he called out before he changed his mind.  
"Yeah?" she faced him with an expectant look on her face.  
"I was wondering.... If you... if you're not busy sometime.... ummm, do you want to maybe go out to dinner?" he managed to say. There, he asked, and now she was going to say no, and he could move on.  
"I would love to," she beamed. "I would really love that. I should get going, Matt and Jeff are waiting. Oh, and I almost forgot, here's your jacket."  
  
  
*The present*  
  
  
And that was the beginning of the two of them. He had never felt to strongly about another person as he did with Amy. Not only was she his lover, but she was one of his best friends.   
"Hun, you ready to go?" she asked gliding through the hotel room. It was their one year anniversary, and he was taking her out to the most expensive restaurant in the city.   
"You look ravishing," he sighed when he saw her. Amy was wearing a long black shimmery dress. Simple, yet still elegant.   
"And you look so marvelously handsome," she smiled walking up to him and putting her arms around his neck.  
"I love you," he kissed her on the nose.  
"I love you too, Adam."  
  
  
  
  
  
Taadaa! C'est fini. Did you guys get my little hints? Of course you did! If no, that's okay! Now you know! I had a lot of fun doing this one, and it was fun getting your guesses. 


End file.
